


Melody of Tomorrow

by loveanfriendship



Category: Original Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Romance, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanfriendship/pseuds/loveanfriendship
Summary: Buying her older brother's tickets for a small trip to Alaska was meant as a gift. When they go missing during the middle of their trip, Melody is desperate to find them. Dropping out of college, Melody pours everything she has into searching for them. When the police tell her that they’re probably dead and to give up, she turns to someone she knows that can help her: Daemon Canestro.Daemon is a private wildlife guide and well-known to be the guy to go to when you need someone found. He is also a cursed shapeshifter. When he accepts Melody’s offer to help her find her brothers, he doesn’t expect to be drawn to her.The deeper they go in their search, the more they find that her brother’s disappearances might just be connected to Daemon’s past.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So this is a new story that I have had stuck in my head for about a year or two now. I know that I have other stories to work on top of this one, but I want to reassure you that each of my stories will be completed one day :) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Gently clutching the viola’s case, Melody glared at the shop’s sign. The music shop’s sign indicated that this was the exact place that she needed to be right now.

Swallowing the bile in her throat, she yanked open the door. The bell jingled harshly, and she turned her glare up as if it was the cause of it all. Sighing, she shook her head, frowning that she was acting like a child losing their favourite toy, and inched her way inside unwillingly. 

“Can I help you with anything, my dear?” 

Jumping in surprise, Melody spun around, gripping the case ready to swing if needed to be. Relaxing when she saw a middle-aged woman sitting at the counter, Melody felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

Tilting her head, Melody rubbed the back of her neck. “Um, yeah, I think you can. I was hoping to sell my viola here.”

Smiling warmly, the woman beckoned her over. “Then you are in the right place, dear. Let me see this viola of yours.” 

Now Melody faltered as uncertainty hit her. Shaking her head to gather her wits, she took in a deep breath and stepped forward. Carefully placing the instrument case on the counter, Melody opened it up, staring longingly at the viola inside. 

An itch to start playing was there, but she shoved it down. Forcing herself to look at the woman, she asked politely, “How much can I sell this for?”

Pride flooded her when she saw the woman’s mouth fall open in surprise and couldn’t help but add, “This viola is 16. 5 inches and my parents got it for me when I was seven. I had been playing on a borrowed viola since I was five. When they went on a trip to some town in Germany, they found her and bought it for me. It’s in excellent condition and I’ve always kept it up in repairs. She deserves a good home to go to.” 

Chuckling, the woman scrutinized the viola, muttering to herself as she went, “Oh my. 

It’s rare to find a viola so well taken care of! They usually come in mediocre or good at the best. To be in such excellent care for someone so young says a lot about you, my dear.” 

Flushing at the praise, Melody pushed, “So...how much would you be willing to sell her for?” 

Glancing up, the woman asked carefully, “Are you sure you wish to sell this voila, my dear? I can see that you have a strong attachment to it. It’d be a shame to see you give this up when it’s clear that you must have talent playing.” 

“Um, yeah…” Melody murmured, hands moving forward to snatch the viola back. Curling them in fists, she shook her head and repeated firmly, “Yeah, I’m sure. I need the money from this.”

Studying the young girl in front of her, the woman nodded briskly, “If you are sure then. As I said this viola is in excellent care. I can give you...let’s say…$700 for the viola plus another $50 for the case and bow.”

Sucking in a breath, Melody immediately wanted to call off the sale. She wanted to grab her viola, rush out of here, just head home and play. _But I’m doing this for them. It will be worth it to see them truly happy for once. God knows they deserve it._

Holding out her hand, Melody jutted her chin out stubbornly. “Deal. $750 for everything.”

Smiling, the woman returned the handshake and said pleasantly, “It was nice doing business with you, my dear.”

With that done, and feeling empty inside, Melody sighed to herself. Shoving the money inside her sweater, she thought, heading down the opposite way she’d come, _Time to go to the travel place. Let’s see where exactly I can get them to for seven hundred and fifty dollars plus what I saved up from work._

* * *

“Hey, guys! I’m home!” Melody shouted, slamming the door behind her. 

“Don’t slam the door, Mel! I can’t deal with anything else breaking right now,” Aiden warned his sister from the kitchen. 

Rolling her eyes, Melody stuck her tongue out at him knowing he couldn’t see her. Kicking her shoes off, she gripped the tickets that she had shoved into the front of her sweater and made her way to the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorframe, she apologized, “Sorry, Aid. Didn’t mean too. I’m just excited is all.” 

Wiping his hands off, Aiden shrugged and asked, “It’s okay, Mel. What’s got you so excited? When you left earlier you were madder than a bull.” 

Excitement bubbling up, Melody practically skipped into the kitchen. Looking around, she replied, “Well...I want to tell both you and Noah at the same time. And it’s a surprise! So no trying to get it out of me cause I won’t say a thing.”

Grinning, Aiden couldn’t help but tease, “No? Not even for your favourite older brother?”

Sticking out her tongue, Melody shot back, “What if Noah is my favourite brother? He buys me ice cream and all kinds of desserts all the time.”

Laughing, Aiden pressed a hand to his heart, pretending to be hurt. “Oh, Mel! You’ve broken my heart! And after everything I’ve done for you!”. 

Giggling, Melody squished down the tiny bit of guilt and threw her arms around Aiden. “You’re my second favourite brother then. I love you both equally, you know that, right? Especially after everything you’ve both done for me.” She mumbled honestly. 

Rubbing her hair gently, he reassured her, “I know you do, Mel. We love you too.” Having enough of the mushy moment, he pushed her back slightly. “Now, tell me, why are you so excited?” 

Pouting that her semi-distraction hadn’t worked on Aiden, she sighed and hopped up onto the stool. “I have a surprise for you both.” 

“You already said that.”

“Yup!”

“What kind of surprise is it?” Aiden asked a bit warily. He loved his sister, but sometimes when she got an idea in her head, she ran with it without even thinking of any other ideas. It certainly made for some exciting times. 

“Aiden,” she whined. “It’s not a bad surprise this time. I promise.” 

“That’s what you said about your new pet pigeon.” A voice said with humour.

Hanging her head backwards, Melody quickly defended herself. “Noah! I was ten! And I’ll have you know that she enjoyed my company a lot.”

Noah laughed, grinning like a fool at Aiden’s exasperated expression, and tugged playfully on his baby sister’s hair. “Sure, sure. That’s what you say.” 

“Melody, Noah,” Aiden warned, knowing that if he didn’t step in now, then a fight probably would break out. 

“Aiden! We weren’t going to fight!”

“Oh, come on, bro. Relax. Not every conversation ends with a fight between us.”

Shaking his head, Aiden chuckled softly. “I know. I know,” he said, holding his hands up peacefully. “It’s just that Mel was looking for us. She has a surprise.”

Raising an eyebrow, Noah leaned against the counter, saying without thinking, “A surprise, heh? You aren’t going to tell us that you got knocked up, have you? Cause I’d hope you’d be smarter than to let some guy get in there without-”

“Noah!” Melody screeched. She could feel the heat coming off her face as she glared at Noah with horrified embarrassment.

“Noah!” Aiden reprimanded. “Mel’s smart enough to know not to screw up her future like that, and you know it!”

“Aiden,” Melody whined. “You aren’t helping the situation! Geeze, I thought you guys had more trust in me than that.”

“We do trust you, Mel,” Aiden reassured her. “It’s just that we know how guys think at your age.” 

“Yeah,” Noah piped up. “Since dad isn’t here to threaten the boys off, that leaves us to do it.”

Grunting in response, Melody turned her glare to the counter. It seemed like neither of her brothers knew what to say to get rid of the underlying tension. This stupid tension happened whenever anyone brought up at topic remotely reminding them of their parents.

Melody sighed sadly. She barely had any memories of her parents. They had died in a car crash a couple of days after her eighth birthday. Aiden, who had been eighteen for a few months by then, had been quick to fight for custody of his younger siblings. While Noah had been easy for him to get, Melody had been a tough one with being so young. It was only with the promise of their ancient grandparents moving in with them that Aiden had gotten custody of her. Along with the constant visits from child services to make sure everything was in top form. 

Sensing the growing tension, Noah was quick to pick up their previous conversation. “So you got a surprise for us, Mel? What’s the special occasion?”

Glad for the change of topic, Melody perked up. Kicking her feet against the stool, she grinned widely at them. Taking out the envelope, she threw it onto the table, exclaiming excitedly, “As payback for everything you two have done for me, I got you guys this. Plane tickets for a trip! It’s not much...only goes to a small fishing town just outside Alaska...but I know you both enjoy fishing and want to travel...so it’s two birds with one stone.” 

Swiping up the tickets, Noah grinned wildly, teasing slightly, “Awesome! Knew keeping you around would pay.”

Rolling her eyes, Melody huffed, “Uh-uh. You love me too much not to keep me around. I make your lives more exciting.” 

“That you do, kid. That you do.” Noah agreed easily. 

Pleased that Noah was happy enough with the gift, Melody turned to Aiden, who’d been quiet since seeing the tickets. “Aid? You okay there?”

“Um, yeah.” He hesitated before asking, “Mel? How exactly did you manage to pay for these two tickets?”

Licking her lips, Melody tried to keep her voice even and decided on a half-truth. One slip up and Aiden would be able to coax the actual truth out of her. “I put part of my paychecks aside into a small pile until it was enough.” 

“Really?” Aiden questioned, raising an eyebrow. “You managed to save up enough money to buy two tickets to Alaska? From a part-time job?” 

“Um...yeah?” 

Crossing his arms, Aiden frowned. “Out with the truth, Mel. How’d you pay for the tickets? And don’t tell me it was from saving up.”

“But that’s part of the truth!” Melody protested. “I ain’t lying about that. I did save up some money from work.” 

“And the rest of it?” Noah spoke up, oddly quiet. “It had to do with why you were angry earlier today, doesn’t it?”

Gulping, Melody looked between her brothers and tried to explain, “Um...I...well...you see...I…” 

“Just spit it out, Mel!” Aiden snapped in frustration. 

Gripping the sides of her chair, Melody tried not to think of how their reactions were going to be. She knew that they’d be disappointed in her, but she didn’t regret it. So, taking a deep breath, she looked up and told them, “I sold the viola mom and dad got me.” 

The silence that followed made Melody wish that either of her brothers would say something. Hell even yell at her. But she only got looks of shock and disbelief. Swallowing, Melody turned her gaze to the floor, unable to look at them any longer.

“You sold your viola?” Aiden repeated. 

“Yes,” Melody whispered. 

“Why in the hell would you sell your viola?” Noah snapped, hands tightening around his ticket. 

Wincing, Melody quickly protested, “Because it was the only way to make enough for your tickets. Besides, I didn’t want to borrow money off of Caitlin. And don’t do that to them, Noah! You’ll ruin them!” 

Grunting, Noah glared at her but loosened his grip. “Borrowing money off of Caitlin would have been the better option than selling your viola!” 

Anger starting to grow, Melody glared right back, snapping. “Caitlin may have offered to buy your tickets without me paying her back, but that’s not how I wanted to do things! I wanted the tickets to be from me. From my own money that I worked for!” 

“Well, you did a damn good job of that, Melody,” Noah replied sarcastically. “Selling the only piece of mom and dad that you had for us?! What in the hell was going through your head?” 

“That you guys deserve a break!” Melody yelled, knocking her chair over as she stood up. “You deserve some time to yourselves without having to worry about me! You guys gave everything up for me...to make sure that I had everything I needed before your own. I’m trying to pay you back for everything you’ve ever done to me since mom and dad died!” 

“By selling your viola?!” Noah snapped, throwing his tickets down on the table. “Mom and dad gave that to you because you loved that stupid instrument so much. We aren’t worth you selling it -” 

“ENOUGH!” Aiden yelled. “Noah, calm down. I’m not exactly happy about this either, but yelling at her isn’t going to do shit. Melody, sit down and explain calmly.” 

The two siblings glared at each other before doing what Aiden told them too. Noah took a deep breath and leaned against the counter, watching Melody intensely. Melody picked up the chair she’d knocked over and sat back down. 

“Good, you guys can still listen,” Aiden muttered. Running a hand over his face, he asked Melody, “Why did you sell your viola and not something else?” 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Melody said defensively, “It was the only thing I have that was worth enough to pay for the rest of the tickets.” 

“Mel...you don’t need to get us anything as payback. Having you here with us is enough.” Aiden explained softly. 

Lowering her gaze, Melody nodded. “I know. It’s just...you guys deserve a break now that I’m going away to college.”

Pausing, Aiden thought over his next words carefully. “While Noah and I appreciate the thought, Mel, we can’t accept it. I want you to return the tickets and buy back your viola.” 

“Yes, thank you!” Noah piped up before turning serious. “Mel...what you did for us...we love the thought of it. But we know you...and we know that losing that viola had to have hurt hard. And seeing you in pain over something like this...it’s not something we like seeing.” 

Melody opened her mouth to argue, but Aiden cut her off. 

“What Noah means is that we’d rather listen to you play than to have these tickets. The gesture and thought that went into this gift is lovely, but we’d much rather you be happy.” Aiden explained.

Mulling this over, Melody sighed and admitted, “Selling my viola was hard. I won’t say it wasn’t because it was. It felt as if a part of me was being torn out, and I feel kinda empty. But you guys do deserve this trip. Most brothers wouldn’t have thought twice about fighting for me as hard as you did, Aiden. That’s not even touching upon what you both gave up for me afterwards.” 

“And I’d do it all over again, Mel. A million times if it meant that I got to see the two of you grow.” Aiden said. 

Sliding out of her seat, Melody hugged her oldest brother. Burying her face into his chest, she breathed in a shaky breath. “That’s exactly why I did what I did. I love you guys.” 

Neither of her brothers said anything back, but Aiden hugged her harder while Noah ruffled her hair. Feeling like things were going back to normal, Melody took the chance to tell them, “Besides, the tickets are non-refundable.” 

Noah and Aiden groaned and sighed simultaneously. 

“Guess we have no choice but to go on this trip then,” Aiden sighed but gave her a small smile. 

Clapping his hands together, Noah exclaimed, “Then we go on this trip, enjoy ourselves, and when we get back, see if we can repurchase Mel’s viola.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a while since I got a chance to work on this chapter. Life kicked me in the butt, but things are finally calming down. This chapter isn't perfect and feels like something is missing, but as of right now...it's the best it's going to get. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm gonna try and get the next chapter soon! Stay safe everyone :)

" _ So how's the college life going, Mel? Lots of parties?"  _

Rolling her eyes, Melody lay down with her laptop in front of her and currently video chatting with Noah.

"Nope. I haven't gone to any yet though it wasn't for lack of trying on Caitlin's part." Melody told him.

" _ Seriously, Mel? It's college. You're supposed to go out, party, have fun, meet new people!"  _ Noah exclaimed. " _ I know you have Caitlin and Nikki down there with you, but you need more friends than them."  _

"And you're starting to sound like Aiden," she replied dryly. "I came down here to get a degree in music and business, Noah. So that I can finally start helping you guys out for real. So if that means focusing on my school work instead, then that's what I'll do." 

"You're _ no fun, _ " Noah shot back. " _ And you should relax once in a while, Mel. Go out, get drunk, or do something fun instead of studying all the time. That honestly can't be good for your mental health."  _

Groaning, Melody huffed, "I do relax! Just last Saturday, Nikki, Caitlin and I went to the mall for the afternoon to buy Cait a new outfit for the party that night."

_ "Did you go to this party?"  _

"I thought big brothers were supposed to, you know...warn me not to go to parties? Or at least to be careful." Melody asked instead of answering the question.

_ "And I thought we established that I'm the fun brother. Aiden's the parent us. It's in my job description to make sure that my baby sister is having fun and not over-doing it."  _ he said. 

"I'm fine, Noah," Melody told him. "You're starting to sound like Caitlin." 

" _ Ha! See great minds think alike, sis. _ " 

"You mean that you actually have a mind?" 

" _ Funny, Mel, very funny. That's beside the point. What does Nikki have to say on the matter?"  _

"She actually agrees with Caitlin. According to her, I'm working too hard and need a good break." Melody admitted. __

" _ Holy...if even Nikki agrees then it's serious. Those two don't agree on anything."  _ Noah said in awe. 

Giggling, Melody smiled and told him seriously, "I miss you guys. It's not the same sharing an apartment with Cait and Nikki as it was with you guys. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that Caitlin's dad is paying for this apartment for us, and it's nice being with the girls often, but it's not you guys...does that make sense?" 

" _ Aw, Mel...it makes lots of sense. You miss your big brother's being there for you, _ " Noah teased her. 

"Noah, that's not funny!" Melody snapped. "If you aren't going to take this seriously then put Aiden on. That way I have at least one brother to talk to that takes me seriously." 

There was a rustling sound from the other side of the phone. Noah's voice faded for a sec before it came back more severe. " _ Shit. You know me...I hate all this mushy stuff... Aiden's better at comforting you than I am." _

"You can be a jerk sometimes," Melody muttered. 

" _ I know I can be. But Mel? We know how you feel. It's hard being away from you... you're our little sister...we want to be there for you, but we also want you to have your freedom. _ " 

"I know. Do you think we would be feeling like this regardless, yeah?" Melody asked. 

_ "Yeah,"  _ Noah chuckled. " _ Though I think if we were still there, then we'd be driving you crazy!"  _

Laughing, Melody let the seriousness of the conversation go away. "You still drive me crazy from all the way down there in Alaska, Noah." 

" _ Well, one of us has to. And we both know how Aiden is, so that leaves me to be the crazy one."  _

Pressing a hand against her mouth, Melody asked, switching the topic, "How's Aiden doing? Last time I talked to him, he sounded thrilled." 

"It's _ frickin' cold down here, but it's a blast. Aiden's really enjoying himself down here. I haven't seen him act like this since high school. Hell, I even saw him flirting with a cute waitress the other day at this small diner. " _ Noah told her gleefully.  __

Making a choking noise, Melody stared flabbergasted at Noah through the screen. "Aiden flirts?!" 

Noah's grin was sharp as he doubled over, laughing at her.  _ "Duh, Mel. Of course, Aiden flirts. And dates. And let's not forget these-"  _

"Eww! Noah! That's…" Melody squealed, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Thinking of either of her brothers having sex wasn't a thought she liked to have. "I mean... I've never seen Aiden act that way. He's always…" 

_ "Acting like a parent?" _ Noah suggested dryly. 

"Yeah! Exactly like that." 

_ "He wasn't always like that, Mel. Back when mom and dad were alive, you should have seen how the girls flocked to him. He dated here and there, but once mom and dad died...he didn't have time for doing stuff like that anymore. Hell, I hardly had time to do any of that - we had you to take care of." _ Noah explained. 

Melody bit her lip as guilt enveloped her. It never failed to amaze her how much they had given up for her. On how much they loved her to do all of that. While selling her viola had felt like she had lost an arm she knew she'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. Especially if it meant seeing them act their age. It filled her up with joy to realize that she had made the correct choice in selling her viola. 

"I'm glad," she whispered. Clearing her throat, she spoke louder, "I should let you go then, Noah. Can't let Aiden get all the girls now, can't we?" 

Snorting, Noah shot back teasingly.  _ "I'll let you know, Mel, that I can get any girl of my choosing. I just chose not to." _

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

There was a muffled sound in the background of Noah, causing him to lower his phone slightly. He must have said something back because of another muffled sound and static as the video blurred a bit.

Finally, Noah came back with an apologetic smile, " _ Sorry, Mel. I'm gonna have to cut it short today. Just got told we're about to head out to a perfect fishing spot. We shouldn't be gone for more than a couple of weeks, so don't worry, okay? Talk to ya when we get back _ ." 

Pushing down her disappointment at the conversation being cut short, Melody gave him a small smile. "I trust you guys to stay safe. Besides, I have a couple of tests coming up that I really need to concentrate on." 

_ "Heh, you'll do great on them. Can't wait to hear you tell us that you passed with flying colours. Then I can brag to everyone on how smart my baby sis is." _ Noah said, eyes glinting with pride.

"Then it's a date. I'll talk to you guys in about two weeks." Melody said, hanging up on the video chat. 

Flopping her head down, she groaned as she glanced at the pile of books on her desk, grumbling to herself, "Guess I really should study if I want to give Noah and Aiden something to be proud of." 

* * *

"Finally!! Exams are done and we can party without worry!" Caitlin squealed in excitement. 

"Seriously, Caitlin? Is party the only thing you can think of?" Nikki asked, exasperated. "We literally just got out of exams. We should take this time to relax, do something with just the three of us, and you know, enjoy it?" 

Coming to a complete stop, Caitlin gave Nikki a look of disbelief. "Um...what are you thinking? Partying is  _ fun and relaxing _ ."

"No, it's not." 

"Yes!"

"No." 

"Ye-" 

"It can be fun when it's at the right time," Melody interrupted, rubbing her forehead irritably. "And that leaves it at that and just drop it." 

Caitlin gave Nikki a quizzical look, to which she got a slight shake of the head back. Shrugging, Cailtin immediately moved onto another topic. "Ohhh! I know! Once we all graduate we should go on a trip. Don't worry about the cost. Daddy will pay for it as a present - he already mentioned he would." 

"Are you sure that's okay?" Melody asked, biting her lip. "I know your dad is loaded, but I still feel bad about him paying for the apartment." 

"We don't want to be a burden," Nikki butted in bluntly. "Mel and I both have part-time jobs. We don't need your dad to pay for everything." 

"Sheesh, guys, don't worry about it." Caitlin waved her hand dismissively. "Daddy really doesn't mind. It's a present for all of us. And besides, it's not as is if daddy is paying for everything in the apartment. I don't see what the problem is about the trip." 

Nudging Nikki, Melody gave her friend a small smile. Watching Nikki's face scrunch up in displeasure, she was relieved when Nikki dropped the matter altogether. Money was a sore subject for Nikki, who had grown up having to earn every penny. It pissed her off that Caitlin, whose father owned multiple businesses in the States and Japan, could spend money without worry. 

"Okay, fine then. Where should we go?" Nikki asked grudgingly. 

Face lighting up, Cailtin clapped her hands excitedly. "I vote Paris!" 

"Ugh, no," Nikki shot back. 

"Why not? It's the perfect spot! The food, the language, the romance." Caitlin sighed dreamily, clasping her hands to her chest. "It's called the city of love for a reason." 

"And we're going on a trip for all of us," Melody butted in. "How about something not too expensive, but exotic?" 

"If we're really doing this, then I want somewhere hot," Nikki said, running her fingers through her black hair. "I hate the cold...plus it'd be nice to just lay around on a beach somewhere." 

Melody sputtered as she got a face full of Caitlin's bleach-blonde hair in her face. Clasping Nikki's hands in her own, Caitlin ignored Melody's sputtering and bounced on her feet excitedly, "Cuba would be perfect!" 

"Nah, too popular." 

"Puerto Rico?" 

"It does have interesting sights... we'll keep that one on the maybe list." 

"Okay! Jamaica?" 

"Same as Cuba - too popular." 

"Dominican Republic?" 

"Already been there in high school for a school project. Don't you remember?" 

"Errrr…" Caitlin cocked her head, trying to think back to their high school days. "No?"

Giggling, Melody took pity on Nikki's look of disbelief. "It was when Nikki signed up and they went to build houses or something down there. We stayed behind because we weren't interested in it." 

"Oohhh...that! Yeah, no. That doesn't count, Nikki. We'll just add the Dominican Republic to the maybe list." Caitlin decided. 

Tuning her friends out, Melody smiled softly at them. They were her best friends since grade one, and despite all of their differences and arguments in Nikki and Caitlin's case, they'd always have each other's back. Everything from her parent's death to Nikki's financial trouble (and her horrible parents) to Caitlin living in the States with her mother. It didn't help that Caitlin's father mainly remained back in Japan to oversee his main company there. They were the only other two people, other than her brother's that she felt safe enough to show her true self.

"Melody? Oh, Melody? Is anyone home?" 

Focusing back on her friends, Melody swatted at Caitlin's face that was inches from her own. "I was just thinking that was all." 

"You sure? You've been acting weird lately." Nikki said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If something bothers you, you can tell us." 

"Really, guys, I'm fine. Just stressed out from exams." Moving out of Nikki's grasp, she told them honestly. "I was just thinking of how safe I feel with you guys. The only ones other than my brother's." 

"Awww! We love you too!" Caitlin cooed, throwing her arms around Melody. "We're sisters - we fight, we laugh, we cry."

"For once, I agree with the princess," Nikki said dryly. "We have your back, Mel. No matter what." 


End file.
